A Girl's Fantasy, A Man's Desire
by GiveUpResistance
Summary: Zero is not stalking off into the woods because Kaname helped Yuuki up. No way. … Stupid, arrogant, stuck up, gorgeous prat. You know how I suck at summaries. KanameZero Yaoi One shot. DL, DR.


**[A/N] ****Hello, lovely readers of this story ;) 3**

**I was watching Vampire Knight again, (the first time since I got into yaoi - I know, long time!) and I was thinking, 'wow, I can really read into their reactions to each other' :D (At least, in between the parts where I was fangirling out.)**

**And so, I wrote this.**

**Also, I just want to say, Rammstein are gods. I love listening to them while I write. (I can totally imagine Zero listening to them, too.)**

**I might write a sequel one shot later :)**

**Love from Ran!**

**Enjoy!**

_Warning: Obviously, Yummy sexy man sex. You should know this. If you don't, you probably shouldn't be here._

_Vampire Knight does not belong to me. If it did, AnnoyinglyOptimisticBitch (AKA Yuuki) would not be getting in the way of Zero and Kaname's love 3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Girl's Fantasy; A Man's Desire<strong>_

Zero stood at the Night class gates, watching as the stupid, preening idiots waved to the girls clustered around them, squealing their names. He glared down the line as a few girls tried to sneak towards the beautiful men walking by, making them jump back into place at the anger of his gaze.

Yuuki, on the other hand, was having a lot more trouble with her side, as usual. The girls kept ignoring her and moving towards the night class, while Yuuki tried to push them back. Zero sighed. It was likely he'd have to help Yuuki once again.

As he moved to step toward her, she finally managed to shove them back, however, she was distracted as Kaname turned to her to say something in that soft voice of his- goddammit, he couldn't think like that now! The two brunettes began to talk happily, Yuuki smiling brightly – as usual – and Kaname giving a quick glance in his direction, a strange expression on his face?

He began to walk in their direction, but the girls had pushed Yuuki back, and now that she was distracted, she toppled to the ground. Kaname bent down and helped her up carefully, and hand placed tenderly on her back.

Fuck this.

Zero gritted his teeth and hissed to the Day Class students, "Get the hell out of here already." Waiting for a second for them to begin scurrying away, he stormed away into the trees.

* * *

><p>Kaname watched Zero leave angrily from the corner of his eye and sighed. He should have realised that by helping Yuuki up he would have pissed off the school prefect, considering Zero liked her, but Kaname had a soft spot for Yuuki, being Zero's friend. He murmured a goodbye to the girl and began to walk towards the school, the rest of the night class, who had waited for him, moving as well.<p>

It was strange, today he felt more pissed off than usual at Zero's reaction. He knew Zero loved Yuuki, but still, it didn't mean he had to storm off. Sure, Zero **did** have a quick temper, but it wouldn't normally flare so.

Why did it have to be Zero Kiryuu, who hated him so goddamn much, that he was in love with? It wasn't like he could just go off after him…

He stopped in the middle of the path. "You can all go on, I'll be in class later." They nodded and continued on their way.

Now, to find that idiot Zero.

Kaname headed directly into the woods. If only he'd thought of following him sooner, it would be much easier to find him. Luckily, he headed straight out, instead of back in the direction of the gates, as Zero happened to have walked in the direction of the school. He hurried towards the clearing up ahead.

* * *

><p>Zero had stopped as he came into a clearing, leaning against the nearest tree, punching it. Fucking hell. Getting upset about Kaname putting his hand on Yuuki's waist? Not. Happening. No way. He punched the tree again.<p>

"I think Yuuki was quite upset about you walking off like that, Kiryuu."

He spun around to find Kaname walking lazily towards him. Zero's eyes narrowed at the older student's words. He _really_ didn't need Kaname coming here and talking to him about Yuuki. He loved the girl, but when **his** Kaname got close to her – He needed to stop thinking like that right now.

Kaname was already about halfway across the clearing. "I don't care."

The brunette seemed surprised, but not surprised enough to stop walking. "I would have thought you would care – what with you being in love with her and everything." His voice now seemed teasing now, and Zero couldn't stand it.

"It's not her I'm in love with, you stupid fuck!"

He froze for a second, shocked at what he'd just said, before turning to run. A hand like steel on his arm stopped him, and he was slammed into the tree he'd just been punching.

Kaname held his shoulders against the trunk. "What do you mean, it's not Yuuki you're in love with?"

Zero stared into the red brown eyes, and finding himself unable to speak, looked away quickly. Fingers caught his chin and dragged it back to face Kaname.

Kaname's lips pressed against his, tongue invading his mouth. Zero found his hands going to Kaname's neck, pulling him down, closer. Arms wound around his waist, pulling Zero's body in to press against his. Zero's legs had turned weak as Kaname's tongue explored his mouth thoroughly, before moving down his neck to kiss forcefully along his collarbone, leaving a trail of slight red bruising behind him.

Zero could feel Kaname's hands moving on his ass, squeezing down onto his thighs. His hands tightened on Kaname's neck, winding fingers into his hair. He gasped as he was yanked upwards, Kaname setting his thighs on his hips, so that Zero's legs were wrapped around him.

Kaname moved so that Zero's back was pressed against the tree, his arousal on Kaname's hard abs. He was now sucking at the edge of Zero's collarbone, and moaning noises were coming from – himself? He tugged on Kaname's dark locks harshly, pulling his head back. He'd meant to tell him to stop teasing him, but one look at the passion in his eyes and he forgot everything but smashing their lips together, holding him closer with all he had.

Kaname's hand crept in between them, undoing his belt and pants before slowing moving up, each touch against skin torture for Zero, as fingers deftly slid each button from its place. Now that Zero's pants had been loosened, Kaname's other hand was creeping lower, beneath his boxers. Zero found himself moaning into the ferocious kiss, arching and moving his hips in an attempt to get more friction, as Kaname's fingers teased his hole.

"Fuck, Kaname…" As soon as he let himself breathe out the brief plea Zero found his lips covered once more, and suddenly he was being lowered to lie against the grass. Their lips disconnected and Zero stared up at Kaname.

The hand had slid from his pants, and Kaname was straddling him. He leant down and pressed their lips together briefly, before taking advantage of the open shirt, moving his tongue swiftly down to Zero's nipples. Zero let his head fall back, delighting in the sensations wracking his body, caused by that tongue and – god, teeth nipping gently at the erect nubs.

He felt fingers at his mouth, and let them in, swirling his tongue lazily around the ends, sucking on them gently. He gave a start as a hand crept down the front of his pants this time, palming his erection. His hips seemed to jerk upwards on their own, and he felt Kaname's hot breath on his chest as the brunette chuckled at his reaction.

Suddenly, the hand was gone, and the fingers left his mouth as he felt Kaname's weight disappear completely. His pants and boxers were whipped off, and his freed erection felt the slick surface of Kaname's tongue. One strong hand caught his hips as he attempted to jerk upwards, the other beginning to press a single digit inside of him.

The intrusion discomforted him slightly, but Kaname's mouth descended upon the head of his cock and it was practically forgotten in all the pleasure running through him. God, the sensation of that tongue swirling around his member like that…

He felt a second finger added, and squirmed around them as they stretched his hole. Kaname noticed and Zero found himself being completely enveloped in the heat of Kaname's mouth. Well. That was a good distraction. He could hear himself moaning, and felt Kaname chuckle around him, sending vibrations through him. The long fingers inside of him thrust easily now, and – when had that third finger been added? The question was wiped from his mind as fingertips pressed straight into his prostate, causing a gasp/scream of pleasure.

"Stop!"

His exclamation brought Kaname to the intended halt, lifting his mouth from Zero's heavily weeping member.

"Now? You're telling me to sto-"

"If you want to fuck me, do it now."

Kaname grinned and moved forward, thrusting his tongue into the willing mouth, letting Zero taste himself, before pulling back and letting his erection spring completely free of his boxers and allowing Zero a nice long look at him while he divested himself of clothing.

Kaname placed a hand beneath Zero's thigh, lifting him up and resting the leg on his arm, and Zero felt the hot pressure trying to press into him. Kaname smiled gently down at him, before beginning to ease himself in. The pain burned through him, and Zero tried to relax as Kaname pushed inside him, knowing it would only be worse if he was tense. He felt so full already, and yet Kaname kept going deeper, stretching him painfully. Zero let his hands tightened on Kaname's arms, and felt him cease his movement until he got used to the stretch and loosened his grip.

Eventually, Zero felt Kaname against the back of his thighs and found himself relax, now that he was all of the way in. Soon enough, it was already less painful, but Kaname was frustratingly still. Zero began to move, only to be stopped by Kaname's strong hands on his hips, keeping him in place.

Kaname met Zero's glare with a grin, staying agonisingly still for a moment before slowly pulling out a little and thrusting gently in. Zero began to get annoyed as Kaname teased him with each slow thrust, gradually coming out a little further, but keeping the same calm pace.

He could feel him drawing it out further and further, and suddenly burst out with, "I told you to fuck me, not give me a bloody mass-unhhhh!"

Before he finished his sentence, Kaname thrust in hard, making him shout as pleasure rushed through him.

He heard his moans grow loud with each time Kaname plunged into him, each forcefully hitting his prostate dead on at that relentless pace. Fire was burning through him, every sense adding to his pleasure and shooting straight to his groin.

His release was building, and as if sensing that, Kaname chose this moment to bring one hand to Zero's neglected member and pump it in unison to his thrusts. Just a few strokes were enough to bring Zero to the edge, and he exploded over their chests. He clenched around Kaname's dick inside of him, causing Kaname to release a few strokes later, Zero's ass squeezing him tightly.

For a few minutes after they finished, they lay together in bliss.

* * *

><p>Zero closed the notebook, gaping at what he had read. How had he read through all of that? Glancing at the front cover again he shook his head. 'Ran-chan's diary, don't look!' it proclaimed in large letters, with 'Property of Ran Ishikawa' in tiny writing at the bottom.<p>

How could someone write something like that? And about him! And Kana- Kuran. _And how the hell had they noticed the way he looked at him?_

God, how annoyed he was that he'd taken the book in the first place. If only that photo of Kaname hadn't fallen out as he knocked it off the pile of confiscated photo albums. Then he wouldn't have picked it up and taken it after seeing the pictures of Kaname that covered the first page. It was only when he'd reached the safety of his dorm room that he'd bothered to look past it and found the story on the very next page.

He let the book slap back down onto the desk in his room, placing his head in his hands and trying to ignore the bulge in his pants. If only that story were true.

* * *

><p><strong>NA/N: (N/A/N means Non-Authors****Note :D)****Hey people,****AdmiralAwesome****here :P Hope you enjoyed this, I actually laughed at Zero's 'problem' at the end.**

**Anyway,****I would like to do some shameless sister-advertising on **_**GiveUpResistance's **_**story (which I edited, so if there's a problem, come see me…) My older sister of 2 and a half years,_Ao no Ryuu_**** has just started on , and we would greatly appreciate it if you could check out her story that's up there :)**

**Thanks,**

**AdmiralAwesome****~kesesese**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You should also go check out AdmiralAwesome, and I'm not just saying this because she betas for me and I am eternally grateful, but because she is a truly fantastic author. And she would be better if she finished the next chapter of Vargas Academy *hint, hint* So go read her stories, especially if you are a Hetalia fan.**

**_Reviews are delicious. Reviews make me love you. Reviews make me want to write.  
>Reviews=Motivated Ran. Motivated Ran=Stories. Stories=Happiness. Happiness=Reviews.<em>**

**_It's the circle of Life!/Yaoi!_**


End file.
